Rift
by Mari Miira
Summary: Humanstuck. In which the kids must travel back in time to prevent an apocalypse. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, AU
1. In which it all starts

(A/N) This is an AU of homestuck. Humanstuck. Post apocalyptic age.

Warnings: rated T for language. also character death and suggestive themes. This is my first fanfiction.

The day started like it normally did. John dodged his father during his morning routine and then made his way to school. The normally brain dead, sleep deprived teenagers were all in groups, bunched together and speaking in hushed, breaking tones. Some of them simply hugged each other and cried.

He couldn't understand why. He made his way to the hallway and stopped. Vriska stood in the middle of the hall. She hesitantly took a step towards him.

"W-what's wrong Vriska?" He asked her.

"So you have no idea what's going on do you?" she started.

"You want answers...well, someone we know took their life."

John stared at her in disbelief.

"John, something is happening," she handed him a cat bell. "it's like a plague."

John closed his eyes.

"John are you listening?"

John opened his eyes. Standing before him was Nepeta Leijon.

She wasn't speaking to him directly. She was simply speaking in this blank world.

"When I first received this bell, I was so happy. A very close friend of mine gave me this bell. I wore it everyday, but he moved away for a while and when he came back, he didn't even notice me. I felt heartbreak."

She paused

"He always had cared fur me, but now he doesn't even remember my name. What happened to us? He abandoned me. Now every time I hear the jingle of this bell I feel sadness."

She begins to break down in tears.

"If I disapeared, would he notice? ...I know what to do now..."

John outstreched his hand to her.

John's eyes shot open.

"back from dreamland?"

John just nodded.

"So you saw her too I'm assuming..."

"Yeah, I did...what is this all about?"

"John, you may not belive this but, we are decendants from two very powerful thinkers. I'm pretty sure you know what you just saw."

"No I have no idea what I saw."

"Well John. What you saw was a memory fragment. Memory fragments come from a person's most valued object. You can view a person's last thoughts, momory or words."

"So why is all this important?"

"People are dying everywhere John, everyone is baffled and no one knows how to fix this but I think I have an idea on how to set back time..."

"Go on..."

"Using these items we can open a rift."  
"What's a rift."

"It's sort of like a portal, using the portal we can pick any time we wish and set it back. We can stop the person who created this illness, but remeber, the friends that we made, the feelings we had will all disappear once we enter this rift. We will only remember our goal prior to the illness."

"How many items will it take to open this rift?"

"It's hard to say John. We need more people to help us with this rift."

She walked down the hall to her class.


	2. In which a cool kid shows up

In the following weeks, school canceled, while more and more lives burned out. People began to act hostily towards one another.

Armed with a Katana, a young boy stands on top of his building. He overlooks the horizon and heads back inside. Pure badassery. Hope for this cool kid lies on pigeon wings. He stepped into his bro's was thankful for all the shitty swords his brother had left behind but the heartbreak of his brother's passing remained.

Was he the only man left? He doubted it. He probably wasn't the only one immune to this shit storm of a disease allthough some people who do not sucept to it, the ones that do make it become mentally unstable. The kid calls them psycos. They have no grip of humanity left.

Vriska found a pair of pliars and cut a few wires under the Jeep. John sat in the back seat. After 10 minutes of struggling, the Jeep's engine turned over.

"HAHAHA! I did it!" Vriska chanted in a sing-song voice.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"My dad was a mechanic. I'd watch him fix cars. He taught me how to do this."

John blinked and shrugged it off. "Who should drive?"

"I will. I passed my drivers' test prior to this shitstorm of an apocolypse."

She started up the car and drove off.

The young hero picks up his bro's shades. He always wore those shades. Shades are a coolkid's fasion accessory.

"Merry Christmas Little man"

Our young hero stood asside, watching a fond memory play out.

"Thanks bro." his younger self said. "So what are we eating tonight?"

"Pizza, you know like every year. You know I can't fucking cook." He ruffled his hair.

"Don't do that."

"Oh why not?"

"It bothers me."

"Take it like a man Dave." He chuckled.

Dave is aparently our hero's name. Dave set the shades down. An offending moisture threatened to pour from his eyes.

Vriska must have been driving like a bat out of hell. Not that it actually mattered. There was no one on the road to endanger. On the freeway she was easily hitting 80mph.

"Vriska, can we slow down? There's no seatbelts here."

"WHOOO! This is too much fun!" She ignored him.

John slumped back in his seat and held on to the car for dear life.


	3. In which there's a problem

(AN: since i'm in saturday school I might as well write chapter 3.)

The car sputtered, slowed and came to an eventual stop. Vriska sat back and giggled nervously due to an adrenaline rush.

John sat up from fetal position.

"Wait, why did we stop? Not that I'm disapointed or anything."

Vriska laughed a little more and got out. She slammed the door to the jeep as she exited the vehicle.

"The Jeep ran out of gas John, duhhhh!" She looked up at the hill, "but we're here, just as I expected. We have to climb a little."

"God dammit Vriska..." John said as he stepped into the foothold.

"Eridan! Vriska's here! I saw her and John climbing!" she exclaimed from her spot at the window. She waved erratically at the pair and ran to the door to let them in.

Eridan sauntered over to Feferi. "Fuckin great, Vris and I have somefin to discuss so sit tight. Why don't ya look around? There might be somefin here so you can help us."

"Y-ES SIR!" she exclaimed, immitating an army sallute. Feferi ran off to another room, to recover the lost memories of a lost civilization.

"All right Eridan, what is it you want to discuss?" Vriska said sitting with her arms crossed and her feet up on the expensive and antique coffee table.

"That's so fuckin rude ya know? Well anyway Fef and I were lookin for survivors an we came across this mansion. It used to house a shit ton of people. From the look of the skeletons this was probably the first site of infection."

"Well, the best thing to know is that most of us are immune to this shit going around."

. John shifted uncomfortably in the seat. He twiddled his thumbs. He felt pretty stupid for not knowing much on the subject.

Feferi stumbled upon a child's playroom. It seems this epidemic was ruthless and killed many from all walks of life, backrounds races and religions. Feferi knelt to a child's skeleton. She held the small doll in her hands. It was made of a soft material with button eyes and yarn hair.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"Yes dear, I'm fine, I just miss your mother,"

"I miss mommy too."

"I love you dear, be good to Miss Astrid when I leave."

"Are you going on a trip?"

"Yeah...daddy's going on a trip."

"Then yes I'll be good for miss Astrid."

Something struck Feferi as rather odd. There was no evidence of anyone that died here by the name of Astrid. Did she perhaps, escape? She looked at the table with a picture on it. The man and child were grinning while in the backround, a young woman smiles, in some sort of domestic servant's attire.

Feferi dropped to her knees, shutting out the ear ringing terror as she unleashed memory after memory of the room. She gathered the strength and flung herself at the door. She ran down the hall, that seemed to stretch down to eternity. She opened the door to the drawing room.

"Fef?"

"Eri-"

Feferi's voice became hoarse. She couldn't speak. Her knees buckled and she collapsed with a feverish like blush dusted on her cheeks.

Vriska and John made their way to the collapsed girl and watched as Eridan scooped her up in his arms.

"I think she's strained her abilities, Do not fear." An elegant voice said in the shadows.

"Fussyfangs?"

"Hello Vriska, Rose and I came across this place looking for survivors. We never expected to see you all here."

John clammered downstairs to go see his friend.

END OF ACT 1


End file.
